Radarr's Christmas
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot. Merry Christmas!


**Hello everyone, and Merry Chirstmas! **

**I know I kinda disappeared the past few months, but university has been keeping me busy! But, I'm on holidays now, and I hope this will be the first of a few oneshots I'll be able to write and post before I head back to school!**

**I always try to write something for Christmas every year (though not always fanfics). Last year, I wrote "Wintersong" for Digata Defenders (you can check it out if you want, I don't think you need to know much about the show to follow the fic), so I figured I'd try a Storm Hawks fic this year. I've been meaning to write a story from Radarr's point of view for some time now, so I hope I've captured him in all his Radarr glory ;D **

**Alos, I have no idea if the ppl of Atmos celebrate Christmas, but let's all just humor me and pretend they do, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or any characters and plot lines that are associated with the show. This is purely for my own entertainment (and possible your's) ;D**

* * *

**Radarr's Christmas**

All was quiet on the Condor. The only sounds to be heard were the creaking of the metal ship, and the occasionally loud snore that thundered from Junko's room.

Radarr cautiously opened an eyelid as one big, beady eye slowly scanned the room that he and his best friend shared. Aerrow lay beside him on the bed. The Sky Knight's long, deep breaths assured Radarr that the young man was fast asleep.

The little blue creature opened both eyes and carefully stood up of his hind legs. Raising a foot, Radarr went to step over his sleeping friend. However, Aerrow chose that exact moment to roll over in his sleep. The Sky Knight's arm hit his co-pilot's planted leg, sending the poor little guy headlong towards the floor.

Radarr cringed as he felt his face make solid contact with cold metal with a loud _clang_. Tensing, he quickly sat up and looked towards his friend still on the bed, hoping the racket hadn't woken him up. Radarr sighed when he saw that Aerrow was still asleep.

Crawling along on all fours, Radarr left the room with a soft _whoosh_ from the automatic door, but not without one last glance back at his companion.

The hallway was much brighter then the dark bedroom Radarr had just exited. Long strings of little coloured lights ran all along the upper walls, reminding Radarr of the gumdrop candy Piper had been decorating cookies with earlier that day. The lights twinkled and blinked merrily, and Radarr couldn't help but stop to admire the display. The little creature's face lit up like a small child's, his eyes widening and mouth hanging open in wonderment.

Giving one of his small chirps, Radarr smiled as he padded his way on down the hall. There were other decorations placed strategically along the walls. Radarr stopped to gaze at one that amused him in particular. It was a wreath made of green branches, with little red berries covering the prickly needles, and a large red bow on the bottom. He wondered how the tree branches could grow that way, since he'd never seen them in such form on a tree.

There were many things that Radarr didn't quite understand when it came to "The Holidays" - as his friends called it. Sure, he liked receiving gifts - even enjoyed giving them occasionally - and all the tasty treats to eat was always an added bonus, but some of his friends' Christmas traditions just seemed odd.

Like only earlier that day, while he had been helping Piper bake cookies - and stealing tastes whenever he could. Finn had placed this leafy thing in the crystal specialist's hair. Piper had walked around the rest of the afternoon not knowing what the sharp shooter had done. The weirdest part though, was that each time one of the guys saw Piper, they'd give her a sly smile and peck her on the check. Piper had been bewildered, until Aerrow stole one last kiss and took the plant from her head to show her. Radarr had expected the crystal specialist to be furious, but she only laughed and told her teammates they were all foolish, before holding the plant - Radarr later discovered it was call mistletoe - over Aerrow's head, giving him a kiss on the check.

Radarr shrugged off his friends' baffling behaviour and continued to make his way towards the bridge. Earlier that day, the whole team had worked together to decorate a large tree that now stood in one corner of the bridge. After discovering that the colourful ornaments were for putting on the tree and not for eating - they tasted horrible - Radarr'd had a really good time. Aerrow had even let him put the lighted star on top of the tree, letting his co-pilot stand on his shoulders the little creature could reach. They'd also hung up big, red stockings, each one with a team member's name written in gold near the top. Junko and Finn had tried to hang theirs over the crystal furnace, but after a large hole had burned into each of the toes, the pair decided to hang them on the bridge wall, next to the others.

Before bed, Piper had placed a glass of milk and a plate of cookies on the round table in the bridge, then reminded everyone to go to sleep quickly, so Santa would come. Junko had jumped with glee at this, and trotted of to bed singing a carol so out of key, that it was unrecognizable. Finn soon joined his best friend in his tuneless antics. Radarr had caught Piper and Aerrow sharing a knowing wink after her announcement, and Stork had rolled his eyes.

That was what had brought Radarr out to the bridge in the middle of the night. Santa Claus. He wasn't really sure if he believed in the "jolly old elf" or not. Radarr had never seen Santa, yet all those gifts were sitting under the tree every Christmas morning. So, he'd decided to solve the mystery once and for all, and catch Santa in the act - if there was actually an act to be catching him in.

Radarr stopped just outside of the bridge. Perking his large ears, the little blue creature listened for any signs life from inside the room. Surprisingly, he heard something that sounded a lot like munching. Santa must be eating the cookies Piper had left for him!

Slowly, Radarr poked his head around the door and looked towards the centre table. There, standing with his back to the door, was Santa Claus himself. He wore a red suit over his plump form, and the dangling hat on this head covered all but a few white locks. Slung over his shoulder was a brown sack that was bulging with presents.

Radarr gave an excited chirp and began to walk towards Santa happily. The sound startled the visitor into turning around.

Radarr stopped, eyes wide. This was not what he'd expected.

Santa had three large pillows emerging from his coat, and his beard was hanging on by only one side. From under his hat, long strands of black hair were poking out, standing out against the green of his skin. Santa laughed awkwardly and held out a half eaten cookie.

"Ho, Ho, Ho?"

Looking down at the highly disappointed creature before him, Stork could only sigh, "I'm doomed."

* * *

**Well, I hope I've lived up to my standards. This isn't my usualy serious/gouge into the characters minds kinda thing, but I'm feeling light-hearted today, with all this Christmas cheer!**

**I hope to see some more Chirstmas fics up for the Storm Hawks, so get writing everyone! I'm planing to write another myself!**

**Please review and tell me if I got Radarr in character or not! And again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
